custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Oracle23
Logo Heres the logo The last chronicler 03:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Help! Also how do I catorgorize a page, and howcan I make a shortcut for my page? The last chronicler 03:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Questions Hey Oracle! I was wondering if you could delete the page called "Toa Zoruxx".Thanks! -Kakuta Kaper 8:32 am, November 29 2008 (UTC) Thanks! -Makuta Kaper I'm needing some help... I'm new here and I have some questions. 2 things: *I'm having some trouble adding images to my articles. It won't work for some reason and I want to know how to make it work. Everytime I fill everything out on the second step, and I say finish, it won't publish it and it just flashes quickly. I have to close it. I can't get it to work. Can you help? *I can't figure out how to do infoboxes. Can you help me with that template? Thanks. Vorahk Can you help me... for the millionth time!!!! You know me, The Archlord. I tried to make a template based on what you do, and it isn't at all what I want!!!!! Can you try to fix it, or tell me what I did wrong?? Thanks!!! [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop 22:55, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry... OK, the Template is called 'Good Pages Award'. It's kinda similar to your 'Good Content Award' page, but I'm really not going to use it unless I become an admin, which I probably won't; I just made it for the heck of it. And can you tell me about Gremlin? [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop 14:54, 5 October 2008 (UTC) By the way... Is it okay if I use one of the gremlin imiges (If it works?) The (I'm not typing the whole name) tyadora and nasillar thingys? Here is my sig (Like you have never seen it)[[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop 23:03, 8 October 2008 (UTC) hey umm im gona make talk bubbles for you guys use them if you want to (note:ive only done this once on a nother wiki i mean make the sp template) Oracle I will use one for you as a starter--Toonlink 02:39, 16 October 2008 (UTC) .if you want to change go here tell everyone about this (o^.^o) THAnx!}} MoS Hey, this is Tesh. I've come across something that's kind of gotten me...well, tense. I've noticed a lot of articles not categorized. I was wondering if I could purpose that you (meaning the admins) add requirement to the Manual of Style. I noticed it was only mentioned, but not required. It'll just help with keeping things organized, and certain categories give authors credit for their work. It's just something that's been on my mind as I've skimmed through some of the articles and just wanted to voice my two cents. -- 'Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth' 17:47, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Hey. I was wondering if you could check this out. It's about a categorization policy that would help clarify any questions that might arise from the Manual of Style. Anyway, its just a proposal, and I was wondering if you could look it over. Thanks. -- 'Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth' 13:04, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Something happened... One of my friends seemed interested in wikiing, and tried to make an account... but it said something like, "unable to administrate at this time." Is there something ''ELSE wrong with the server? Image Upload I know I said something like this a few weeks back, but something has happend to the Image Upload. It won't let me upload any images. Once I press "Upload", whatever is typed in the "Source filename" bar is erased. (Toa Hydros 13:57, 21 October 2008 (UTC)) WHAT HAPPENED??? See Category Talk: Canidates for deletion. One of my templates is on there, and I want to know why. Watsup? Hey Seth, how's things? Anything that needs to eb done. I apologize for ym absence, I am not proud of this. I will try to visit and contribute often. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Can you make a comic for me? I have an idea... I made a page called The Dark Hole and made a very funny spoof on its discovery... and wondered if you wanted if you could make a comic out of it! I could put it on the page and give you credit... if you want. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop{ } From:[[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord]] My First Story }}} 02:00, 29 October 2008 (UTC) pictures um i was wondering how you put pictures on because i have like at least ten MOCs that I am going to make pages for. --Bionicledude 13:50, 30 October 2008 (UTC)user:bionicledude oops. sorry but i just found out how to put pictures on.--Bionicledude 14:22, 30 October 2008 (UTC) infobox well i need to find out how to make a info box at the bottem of my pictures but i might find out by myself again.--Bionicledude 15:50, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Um...crazy likian told me to talk to you about becoming an admin. I'd like to become an admin. I like to create Bionicle all of the time, I know what it takes to be an admin and I think I'd be realy helpful to this wiki. If you need to contact me, I have a talkpage here and you can always find me at Disney Channel Wiki where I am an admin. Thanks -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to ''me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:12, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't know how to talk to you on that page. Why not talk on our talkpages? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:11, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I'm here now. I'm listening to HSM3 soundtrack as I work. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:25, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks seth! I won't let you or others down! -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:39, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Join? This is the Archlord. I have started a group known as The Archlord's Troop. So do you want to join? It's Simply a group to make articles, templates, and (if you can) images. CrazyLihkan38 joined, Bionicledude has joined, Toonlink was the first... so if you want to join you have been invited. So here- [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop 01:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Are you going to join? gee thanks thanks for deleting my page for me!=D --Pacifier guy 10:16, 5 November 2008 (UTC)pacifier guy!!! Custom Bionicles Youtube Video Hey SETH, I've just created a YOUTUBE Video for Custom Bionicles. Its right below. If you want to put it on the main page, cool. Check it out! Also, it doesn't have any sound. I can edit it if you need me to.`-- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to ''me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:20, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ZZBg7_JL5PU I know its not much, and if you want me to edit it I will. I just wanted to make a short commercial to put on the mainpage or something. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:26, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I was just wondering, about the logo. I can't seem to upload it in .png or .gif format, only .jpg. You know, you can easily change it on your computer to .png if its picked, so I have two entries. Can I enter them as .jpg? It won't let me upload them when I make them .png. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 03:18, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::So, are you still there? What do you think of the video? -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:43, 9 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. I've done some Welcoming. Hi....Good News. Thats right. Through some great luck from my change of web browsers, I have been able to log on as Hodoka2 again. Im so excited right now. Im back, Im back, Im back. I will post up another chapter of Hodoka Blog this week. Saying hi and happy to talk with you again, Hodoka2. :) -11/12/08 --Hodoka2 07:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for joinig. It's okay you didn't reply after awhile; as an admin you were probably really busy.--Toa Nuhrii vs.The Army of Darkness CAUTION: DO NOT CLICK 16:56, 16 November 2008 (UTC) IDEA!!!!! I was thinking... you are in The Archlord's Troop AND run Gremlin AND make comics with Crazy-Lhikan38 and Daniel.c.c., who are BOTH in The Archlord's Troop, so I was thinking Gremlin and The Arhclord's Troop could team up and help each other out. I'm also thinking that I could team up with CL38 Productions/v2 and help create a group for that and make a HUGE group that you, Crazy-Lihkan38 and I could decide a name for. This is up to you, because you run Gremlin. What do you think? Not quite... I wasn't going to completely merge the two, like we delete them, I was thinking we can create a group seperate that the three groups form. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] True... That would be a better idea.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] Hey, howabout we post something on the Main Page to recruit members! I dunno if I should do that, I'm not an admin. :Hey seth. I've been looking at the user of the month thing. Do you want me to take charge for a while? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, thanks for deleting that infinite redirect page I made. I though I could fix that, but I didn't realize that would happen! ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] CAUTION:DO NOT CLICK Complaint!!! There is a jerk called User:Atukamlitib that is destroying all the pages and replacing them with cuss words!!! Atukamlitib should be banned!!! :You should ban him and delete his userpage and every page he ever made and leave no trace of him. Someone who spams my favorite wiki and website and makes fun of The Archlord's Troop's best contributor should be banned.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] CAUTION:DO NOT CLICK 20:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I think he should be permanently banned. Hey, those span tags on your sandbox, did you program them, or were they already programmed? Just wondering; most Wikia format & HTML I just saw!!!''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] :Where can I learn CSS? And no, this isn't asking you how to do it!!!''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 04:07, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that website; believe me, I never would have found it! ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 16:06, 6 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. 'sking' was a typo. new guy hey i'am the new guy and i want to know what a comic is Master of mind 18:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) That stinks about that guy who vandilized yesterday. I wish I could've caught him. I thought perhaps he was only going after me. Some annonymous users have done that, but when I realized he tareted you and others too, that partialy relieved me. I'm just wondering why he went for any of us. Vandilizers stink. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:12, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Custom Bionicles video ZZBg7_JL5PU I never heard a reply to the video. Do you like it? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:46, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Ican't get the rating to work Master of mind 13:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Welcome You know...I'd think after a while, you guys would get tired of welcoming me back. :) But I'm glad to know that I'm still welcomed. Thanks. -- Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth 16:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Group-up! :We haven't talked of this for awhile, but I think that we could still make that new group. I could create the page, so howabout Bionicle Nui? To make it fair, I need your okay on the name. If you don't want members in the new 'company' to join Gremlin, they only have to join the Troop. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 16:28, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! um wat u think of my story? i just think the new story of bionicle is weird so i rewriting it for fun. but i thought i should do explanation first. ^^ (oops my signiture is below ^^") oops ± sorry forgot to say who i am Takua is my friend in rl 02:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Toa Cassandra Toa of life (animals)true powers unkown and um also also my account 'Old Story Bionicle Fan' wasnt working so i rejoined sorry Takua is my friend in rl 02:14, 7 December 2008 (UTC) DRAT!!! it says i dont exsist but i do! Takua is my friend in rl 02:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page I was wondering if we could add a "Joke of the Week" section on the Main page. -Makuta Kaper 19:45 pm December 7, 2008 (UTC) Spam!!! My page Axe of Iron was just spammed!!!Please take a look!! -Makuta Kaper 20:02 pm December 7, 2008 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thanks The Oracle23!I was chatting with The Archlord about it, but I think User:Atukamlitib is responsible.He may be locked out on that computer, but not on a different one. -Makuta Kaper 20:35 pm December 7, 2008 (UTC) Rollback Could I be a rollback? I don't think I need adminship yet, but I think that me being a rollback could help from users like Atukamlitib, and The Archlord's Troop is very big, and if tampered with something may not be seen. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:23, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I've never used the IRC channel; so can you give me some info? ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 20:38, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Any news on the new group yet, while I'm here? ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 21:34, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I was thinking that I could expand The Archlord's Troop into another wiki... possibly into Warcraft Fanon. Would this be a good idea? Do you know any users that use that wiki? ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay then. I am aware of that, and if you have a reccomendation, please let me know. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 20:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC) So, can I be a Rollback? ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 22:43, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ---- :Okay, I don't mean to be inconvenient, but: #Have you made your final decision for me as a Rollbacker? #Are you still going to do the group-up? I could handle the homepage and recruiting and such. #If you're still having problems with the long names? I could help. :''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 22:40, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ---- :On my talk page when I asked about Rollbacker you said you were having trouble with some long names, and I was wondering if you needed me to do some moves. And, thank you for Rollbacker! ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 23:00, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Um... could you tell ppl on the home page that i started my story? its Mask of Light Old Story Bionicle Fan 01:55, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Toa Santa? That's the most random article i've ever seen!Take Care! -Makuta Kaper 5:56 pm December 11, 2008 (UTC) Deletion I saw that you deleted my intro to my story. I understand why you did. It is rather inconvinient that there ar different sections. But, this is a problem I am having. I am actually pasting it from word, and for some reason I cannot do it right. You might as well delete all my articles i created after that one, because they all are like the intro. I am sorry, but I didn't find out until I created a chapter for all of my story... And I could use some help here... Old Story Bionicle Fan 08:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. I would certainly appreciate it if you did not delete the pages. I spent all night on them! It is currently 2:00 here! (almost) and also I did some editing that is not saved to the word file. Just tell me how to fiz it and i can do it easier ^^ Not to rude or anything... But........ YOU'RE TICKING ME OFF!!! What is it with you picking on my poor little articles? FYI Bionicle Prophecies is a series, not a story. 'My First Adventure' is the story name! 'Mask of Life' is NOT what i typed! me saying 'Mask of Light' is just a way of telling people that my story is a rewrite! And the reason i did the chapters is because the original story was 90 KB! That is very inconvenient for others to read! So please, i am sorry for being a mad person, but I spent a lot of time making and fixing my story. Old Story Bionicle Fan 04:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Fine... Fine, have it your way. Mess up my first story. See if I care. But don't go messing with my other ones. I cannot tell you how mad it makes me. Old Story Bionicle Fan 18:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) About the images The first time I tried a new revision, but it stayed like that somewhow. I think it's because changed the numbers on the names. It was too hard for the coordinates, once you figure it out. --Mangekyou Itachi 13:15, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Logo Transparent I finally remembered how to do it! Logo OsmiuMap 04:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Pages All my text suddenly appeared under my Character Infobox on all of my pages!What happened?How can I fix it? -Makuta Kaper 11:52 am, December 20, 2008 (UTC) MoC Competition I was able to fix the stuff on my pages, but when will a NEW MoC Competition begin?Ohh...and who was the winner?Take Care! -Makuta Kaper 7:53 pm, December 20, 2008 (UTC) Another vandal Axe Head is vandalising. It isn't as bad as Atukalitib, but he's changing a lot of pages that should't be. I checked his/her contribs and I think everything is reversed, but I think he/she should be blocked. RE:Vandal, Sigs ::Is something I use like a talkbubble, but have only used once. This one: : ::Is something I'm working on for the Troop to use. And this: : ::Is something I'm trying to make as complex as possibe, so the only text included says Test. ::This: : ::Is the sig template I mainly use. And this newest one I don't want to include because it's glicthing out so that everything is sup'ed, and no matter what I try to do it stil does it. }} Could you do this for me? :Okay, I've started three projects: ::The Archlord's Troop:Project/Expand ::The Archlord's Troop:Project/Recruit ::The Archlord's Troop/Asistant Manager :If you could help me with any of the first two, could you? If so with the second, I could make you a recruiter (Custom Bionicls or Bionclepedia?).And I am personaly inviteing you to the third to be assistant manager. You still have to follow the requriements for a user without ay spot but still... ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 04:34, 23 December 2008 (UTC) You know, you didn't have do do that whole Archsig, you know. :Well, thank you, and Merry Christmas (or should I say Happy Holidays ^^!)[[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 04:45, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :I must be the worst at Wikia format. I tried that thing you did, but it didn't work for me! [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] :Yes, the Archsig works! My ''Holiday sig had the sup problem, and when you fixed it, I had tried that and it didn't work! [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] P.S.I owe you a sig. :Thank you, thank you, thank you! :Okay, then, but is there anything else I can do for you? [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 16:01, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Drat! My expansion only worked on Warcraft Fanon, as Star Wars fanon's 'Clan Policy' clearly states that groups (or 'clans') are not allowed and will be removed! Do you know any other fanon sites I can use and ask about their policies? [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 16:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. I f there is something that is causing a problem, I'll try and help. Rollbacks, moves... as long as it doesn't need deletion, drop me a line! P.S.S. Your talk page may need a second archive; it is now 35 or so kb long. Register for edits I really think you should make it so you have to register for edits, you know, because of vandalism. OsmiuMap 14:25, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Map Thank you for doing the Vela Nui map but please dont put it on the Matoran Mapiverse. k. Vela nui is in a Universe of its own. User:Kingdonfin Atukamakirk 2.9 :That guy said 'aren't you glad I'm back?' Is he the same as Atkukalitib? We should see about that! [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!'']] 17:55, 30 December 2008 (UTC)